Diskussionsfaden:CooperDaughter/@comment-31123460-20151030102918/@comment-5686854-20160613160653
Freizeit Ich muss irgendwo her noch was zum Anziehen für den Abiball herbekommen xD Schule Ich hatte bei Deutsch das Problem, dass ich nicht so viel Zeit beim Reden hatte, auch noch haufenweise passende Stellen aus Faust und Prinz von Homburg herauszusuchen, weil mein Lehrer das ziemlich wichtig ist ... wenn ich Deutsch schriftlich gemacht hätte, hätte ich mehr Zeit gehabt aber so bekomme ich das nicht so aus dem Stegreif hin ._. Da du dich aber schon im vorhinein für Zivi entschieden hast, werden sie dich aber nicht umstimmen, falls sie ihre gewünschten Werte bekommen, oder? Ja ... er kommt kaum noch vom Lenkrad weg ... ich wette, wenn er ein eigenes Auto bekommt wird er nie mehr in seinem eigenen Bett schlafen xD Anime Das OP sieht ganz interessant aus ^^ "Aqua" ist relativ wahrscheinlich, weil viele das auch auf Instagram (@loveliveconfessions xD)behaupten, aber ich bleib ja bei meiner Variante :D Achja ... ich hab mit Elfen Lied angefangen xD Bin jetzt mittlerweile bei Folge 9 ... und ich hab mich am allermeisten bei der Welpen-Szene aufgeregt ._. WAS IST MIT DIESEN JUNGS FALSCH GELAUFEN!? Die ganze Blutbadgeschichte aus Folge 1 und allen anderen Mordmomenten habe ich versucht, nicht allzuu viel Beachtung zu schenken, teilweise hab ich einfach nicht hingeguckt, weil ich es nicht sehen kann, wenn man Leute/Tiere foltert, sei es echte Menschen oder im Anime ... Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass Lucy bzw. als Nyuu auch auf Washi Washi spezialisiert ist XD Natürlich nicht so sehr wie aufs Töten, aber ... Es gab aber auch Momente, die waren so awkward und genial, ich musste teilweise echt lachen :D Rührende Szenen gab es auch ... ich weiß halt nicht recht, was ich bisher davon halten soll, weil es immer so ein Up-and-Down ist von ziemlich guten Momenten und jenen, die ich nicht gerne gesehen habe ... bin aber ziemlich gespannt, wie die Story jetzt ausgehen wird. Und das Intro! Ich glaube, meinem Kunstlehrer würde es auch gefallen (bis auf die Figuren, die in dem Animezeichenstil dargestellt sind abgesehen von Lucy), v.a. weil wir Gustav Klimt im Unterricht hatten und mir seine Gemälde gefallen haben, die im Intro als Inspiration verwendet wurden ^^ Die Musik hat es mir auch angetan ... Love Live! Ich hab mir vorgenommen, mind. die SR-Karte zu bekommen, heute hab ich das grad noch so geschafft xD Honoka wird von einigen mit Honk abgekürzt und ich fand es iwie lustig aber auch unpassend, da "Honk" ja im Deutschen irgendwie auch ein "Schimpfwort" ist :o Folge 7: * Ok, gut zu wissen ... da will man vielleicht einmal irgendwie besorgt sein :D Ich mein, Umi hat den beiden einen Gefallen getan, sonst wäre es auf der nächsten Live Show peinlich mit den nicht passenden Kostümen geworden ._. Ok und so laut und harsch wie Umi kann ich so oder so nicht sein, egal wie ich es versuche, das liegt nicht in meiner Natur xD Film: * Ich hätte es ja ok gefunden, wenn sie auch phantastische Elemente miteingebaut hätten (wie das Zukunfts-Ich), aber ich fand es ziemlich schön dargestellt mit Honokas "Sprung/Flug" in Verbindung mit dem Flashback vom Anfang :) Den 2. kann ich nicht (nur den Titel mal gehört) ... den 4. auch nicht .... den 5. ebenso ... von dem vorletzten hab ich nur mal was gehört ... auf RTL II hab ich früher nur die Bollywoodfilme geschaut aber nie die Animes xD Ah, und X-Factor, das Unfassbare :D Video Game Themes: Also ich bin kannte nur Zelda, Mortal Combat und Super Mario xD Ich glaub mit den aus den 2000er bin ich vertrauter :D Inception "Ich hab sogar meinem Hund einen Trick beigebracht, wenn ich ihn erschieße, stellt er sich tot." NACH ELFEN LIED KANN ICH ABER NICHT MEHR DRÜBER LACHEN! "Ah, das ist Ihnen etwa auch passiert!?" - "Nein ... aber ich spreche auch Deutsch." XD "Ich bin kein Auftragskiller." - "Wieso tötest du dann dauernd Menschen?" - "... ich werd dafür bezahlt!" Von wegen er kann Deutsch :D "Sie sind doch der Bruder ihrer Schwester." - "Woher wissen Sie das!?" xD "Ich weiß, dass ich krank bin ... verstehen Sie doch, ich brauche ärztliche Hilfe! ... Ich habe schon mal die Symptome gegoogelt ... entweder hab ich 'ne Grippe oder 'ne Kaputte Zylinderkopfdichtung." So typisch xD Alternativgeschichte Das ist eins DER besten Bösewichts-Song aus Zeichentrickfilmen, auch wenn ich ihn als Kind bisschen creepy fand o.o Ich kenne die Lieder allerdings nur alle auf Deutsch, "Once upon a December" auch auf Englisch, und als Kind hab ich immer den russischen Text gesungen, weil meine Mama mir ihn manchmal vorgesungen hat ^^ Ich glaub ich werde es in der Zukunft übernehmen :D Was er meinte war, dass der Kommunismus nicht existert hätte und auch Stalin kein Kommunist wäre, da auch dieser kein Anhänger des Kommunismus von Marx und Lenin war, da er diese Ideologie praktisch falsch, also nicht in ihrem Sinne, ausgeführt hat. Daher trifft es Stalinist besser als Kommunist, da er eine eigene Interpretation lieferte. Ok :) 1. Warum hätten wir den Zeichentrickfilm nicht? --> Ich hab ihm erklärt, dass du den Zeichentrickfilm "Anastasia" meinest und nicht den Zeichentrickfilm allgemein ... ich nehme mal an, dass er so oder so entstanden wäre, da die Kunst sich doch auch immer weiter entwickelt hat. 2. Zur Union Lateinamerikas: Panamerikanische Ideen sind wegen den USA bisher immer gescheitert. Da hilft auch die gemeinsame Vergangenheit unter spanischer Krone, was ja aufgrund deren Unabhängigkeit nur bis in die 1850er andauern konnte. 3. Stalin war nicht kommunistisch, aber gut, das hängt von der Sichtweise ab. Der Kommunismus hat bisher nicht existiert. ''(hab ich schon etwas erläutert) 4. ''Zu GBs Seeweg. Moment, was ist mit dem Suez-kanal? 5. Zum Ultimatum gegenüber Serbien. Was ist mit Russlands Rolle in der Krise? 6. Finnland hat bis 1917 schon zu Russland gehört. Ob und wann es den unabhängigkeitskrieg Finnlands gegen Russland gegeben hätte, weiß keiner. Es bleibt auch unklar, inwiefern sich in Russland nicht doch noch eine Revolution entwickelt hätte, auch ohne den oktoberputsch der Bolschewiki. Die Lage war angespitzt genug. Nicht nur wegen der kriegsabnutzung. Bereits vor dem oktoberputsch gab es ja schon die februarrevolution, in der im Grunde genommen der Kaiser (ja, ich nenne ihn Kaiser, weil der zarentitel schon viel früher aufgegeben wurde, es hieß dann ja auch Kaiserreich und nicht Zarenreich/-tum.) Eventuell hätte es trotzdem militärische auseinandersetzungen gegeben, in der, zugunsten von teilweise Minderheiten wie dem Georgier die Gunst der Stunde nutzen konnten. 7. Wie wäre bei dem territorial überdehnten Germanischen Reich die weitere Industrialisierung verlaufen? Welchen Stellenwert hä tte die Arbeiterbewegung gespielt? 8. Durch den Zerfall des osmanischen reiches, welche Wechselwirkungen hätten sich zwischen den Arabern und Russland ergeben, und was ist mit Persien? 9. Wenn die britischen Kolonien sich die Unabhängigkeit gewinnen konnten, dann geschah das meistens durch antiimperialistische und oft auch sozialistische Ideologien. Welchen Stellenwert hätten diese Ideologien ohne das realsozialistische/anarchistische Vorbild der Pariser Kommune oder einer UdSSR selbst? Ergibt sich da nicht ein Widerspruch? Wäre die UdSSR nicht existent gewesen, hätten sich doch befreiungsbewegungen zumindest nicht in dieser Form ausprägen können? 10. In Bezug auf Afrika: was ist mit territorialkonflikten zwischen britischen und den neuen deutschen Kolonien? 11. Auf welcher Basis würde diese afrikanische Einigung geschehen? 12. "ohne Stalin". Wie gesagt, das ist die Frage, wie sich jene Ideen ohne ein derartiges "Vorbild" (in 10000 Anführungszeichen) entwickeln würden. Ach ja, und der Kommunismus ist keine Staatsform, weil Kommunismus per se eine nichtexistenz von Staat bedeutet. Aber das hängt davon ab, wie weit man den Begriff "Staat" fasst. Achja, er fügte noch hinzu, dass du ein sehr gedankenvoller Mensch wärst ^o^ "Touching me means that you're prepared to be touched too." - Nozomi (LL! SIF) bei ihr kommt man nicht so aufdringlich rüber wie bei den anderen xD